Organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays have become one of hotspots in the field of research on a flat panel display nowadays. Compared to liquid crystal displays (LCDs), OLED displays have advantages such as low energy consumption, low production cost, self-illumination, wide viewing angle, high response speed and the like, and thus, currently, in the display field of mobile phone, digital camera and the like, OLED displays have begun to replace the conventional LCDs. In an OLED display, the design of a pixel compensation circuit for controlling a light emitting device to emit light is a core technical content of the OLED display, and is of great research significance.
For example, an OLED display includes a plurality of pixel regions, and each pixel region includes one light emitting device and one pixel compensation circuit which is correspondingly connected with the light emitting device and is used for driving the light emitting device to emit light. The pixel compensation circuit, for example, includes a compensation module and a control module for providing a power voltage and a reference signal to the compensation module, and each module, for example, includes a plurality of switching transistors. Therefore, in the OLED display, such the pixel compensation circuit may occupy a relatively large area in the pixel region, so that the pixel aperture ratio of the OLED display is reduced.